Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, an image forming apparatus such as a facsimile, a printer, or a copier has been widely used in offices and similar place. The image forming apparatus is in many cases used, for example, in a state where the image forming apparatus is connected to an information processing terminal, such as a personal computer, via a network such as a Local Area Network (LAN).
when print data (print job) is transmitted to the image forming apparatus from the information processing terminal, there is widely employed a configuration that can verify whether or not a desired printing result can be acquired by displaying a preview image in the information processing terminal.
For example, there is disclosed a technique related to a printing process system performing preview display of a print image before a print job at a client terminal including a portable terminal.
There is disclosed another technique related to a printing system causing job information spooled with respect to a printer with low display capability in a client PC to display on a smart phone which a user keeps. This technique can accept a job selection or a print setting change of a print target by a user with a smart phone.
Furthermore, there is disclosed yet an image forming apparatus that specifies a display direction and a scale of a print preview image such that a display area of the print preview image occupies maximum proportion in the preview area, based on a size and shape of a preview area displaying the print preview image, a display size and a shape of the print preview image, and print setting information. This configuration is described that it can appropriately display a preview image even when an information processing terminal is a portable terminal having a small-sized display.